


Art: Jack/Real Captain Jack Harkness - untitled.

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Art, Community: torchwood_fest, Dancing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art work created for Torchwood-fest's art fest, summer 2012.  </p><p>Jack Harkness and original Jack Harkness kiss on the dancefloor at the Ritz ballroom from the episode Captain Jack Harkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Jack/Real Captain Jack Harkness - untitled.

This is the art I did for [](http://torchwood-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**torchwood_fest**](http://torchwood-fest.livejournal.com/) art round. 

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/the_silver_sun/12488175/65543/original.jpg)


End file.
